


Blood & Muscle: Proxima Station

by WishfulThinker87



Series: Lost & Found: A Voyager Relaunch Novel Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Book: Full Circle - Kirsten Beyer, Canon - Book, F/M, First Time, Proxima Station, Relaunch Fic, Story: Isabo's Shirt - Kirsten Beyer, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfulThinker87/pseuds/WishfulThinker87
Summary: My interpretation of “The next few hours were the most satisfying of Chakotay’s life.” from Kirsten Beyer’s wonderful, if devastating, Full Circle.





	Blood & Muscle: Proxima Station

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement of any kind intended.
> 
> Special thanks to Manalyzer for the encouragement and amazing beta <3
> 
> This is for my awesome book clubbers - I hope I've done you proud ladies!

=/\=

_I want a love that's made of blood and muscle_  
_I want a love that's brave, can take my tears_  
_I want to laugh at the dark like I’m not scared of nothing_  
_I want a love that's made of blood and muscle_  
_Real and warm, and alive_  
_And not just in my mind_

_Blood & Muscle by Lissie_

=/\=

**Proxima Station, June 2379**

“Come to think of it…” she whispered.

He silenced her with a kiss.

At the first brush of Chakotay’s lips against hers Kathryn was transported back to an evening on the Holodeck four years earlier. Memories of that night and the promises it held now instantly refreshed in her mind. Only this time she didn’t pull away. This time they weren’t in the Delta Quadrant with a seventy thousand light year journey home and a crew to lead. She no longer had to worry about losing him, and subsequently herself, on an away mission or to a hostile alien race. Now she could finally let herself be with him. Really be with him.

The kiss was gentle and exploratory at first. Both taking the time to relearn each other from their far too brief prior encounter.

Chakotay savoured the feel of Kathryn’s free falling hair between his fingers as he ran his hand up into it to the base of her skull pulling her closer to him, his other hand finding the small of her back, his fingers splaying ever so slightly across the top of her bottom. Kathryn’s right hand alighted on Chakotay’s chest, resting over his heart in an all too familiar gesture as her left snuck up to cup his cheek.

They moved closer still, both holding each other gently but firmly, both entirely unwilling to let go. 

Already unhurried, their kisses turned languid and Kathryn opened her mouth on a contented, breathy sigh that made Chakotay’s pulse quicken even more. His hand travelled downwards to fully cup her bottom and he squeezed ever so gently.

Kathryn gasped against his mouth, pulling away slightly, and opened her eyes to look into his, as if suddenly brought back to reality by Chakotay’s ministrations. They both took a moment to get their breath back, mouths hanging open, hands slowly stroking where they lay. Then as she looked up at him a small, almost chaste smile came to her lips, reaching her eyes and making them soften. Chakotay’s returning smile was broad and full of anticipation.

The hand that was on his chest balled up the uniform jacket laying under it as tightly as the fabric would allow, and Kathryn tugged him down to her again. This time when their lips met their mouths were open and brave.

Their kisses were deep and long and assured, solidifying all the passion they had bottled up for one another for so long. Their heads had tilted to allow unhindered access and when Chakotay’s tongue first swept inside Kathryn’s mouth she hummed in the back of her throat and willingly met it with hers. As they brushed against each other Chakotay growled quietly, encouraged by Kathryn's response.

Despite evidence to the contrary, Chakotay couldn’t quite bring himself to believe this was finally happening. The depth and ferocity of the feelings he had for the woman in his arms had always taken his breath away and now he was finally able to bask in them. Almost more importantly, she was finally letting him. It was glorious. And he wanted to savour every moment of it.

Realising they were still standing by the dinner table, Chakotay moved his hands so they rested either side of Kathryn’s waist and gently started to walk her backwards towards the bedroom, continuing their kisses as they went. Kathryn's hands moved briefly to his shoulders to steady herself until their walking pace had been set and then they drifted to the fastener at the top of his uniform jacket. She dragged it down between them until it lay open and she moved her hands back up to his chest, stroking up and down against the new fabric layer of his turtleneck.

Chakotay shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall to the floor behind him. Then moving his hands to Kathryn’s belt he worked open the clasp, discarded it to the side, and swiftly moved to the fastener of her uniform jacket.

Chakotay took his time undressing her and Kathryn relished every moment of it, all thoughts of waiting another ten months for this banished from her mind.

He worked her jacket fastener down and slid the garment off her shoulders, dropping it to the floor. He fingered her Admiral rank bar on the collar of her red turtleneck. The significance of the gesture not lost on either of them. The four pips found in that same place on her previous uniform no longer there to enforce restrictions on the expression of their feelings.

He let his hands travel upwards to gently caress her neck and jaw with his fingers. He then planted a kiss to her lips so tender and aching in its want her knees almost gave way.

As he pulled away, his fingers moved to undo the fastenings down the front of her turtleneck and his heart hammered in his chest as her skin was slowly revealed to him, inch by inch. As the garment lay open against her chest his hands stole inside to feel the softness of her stomach. Kathryn drew in a shaky breath at the contact and closed her eyes. Enjoying his exploration and her reactions to it, Chakotay slid his hands round to her back and stroked the skin he found there. Kathryn sighed and swayed helplessly closer to him.

Wanting to see and feel more of her Chakotay brought one hand out from around her back and up to her neck. Peeling away the material but keeping his head close, he revealed a delicate shoulder and was delighted to find evidence of non-Starfleet issue underwear. He kissed the pale skin under his lips and hummed in appreciation.

Suddenly impatient, his other hand escaped the confines of her turtleneck and came up to help pull the garment off and away. He kissed her neck and then moved to stand up straight and look at her.

Kathryn stood before him in uniform pants and an elegant black bra and the sight was intoxicating. Opaque cups with delicate straps and a trail of lace disappearing round her sides towards her back. Seductive yet practical he mused, and a reflection of the personality he adored.

Feeling an overwhelming need to touch her again, Chakotay brought his hands up to rest around Kathryn's torso, his thumbs ever so lightly skirting the undersides of her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Her breath caught in her throat at the contact and she looked up into his eyes.

“Kathryn” he breathed as his lips descended on hers.

Her hands found the fastening of his turtleneck as they resumed their path to the bedroom. She worked it open and pushed it off his shoulders without preamble. Wanting to feel as much of his skin against hers as possible, Kathryn reached up to wind her arms around his shoulders and Chakotay wrapped his around her waist, pulling her flush against him. They moaned gently against each other’s mouths as their tongues came together, mimicking and needing the closeness their bodies had.

Soon though, their walk came to an abrupt halt as the back of Kathryn’s legs bumped against the foot of the bed. They broke away, still holding one another, both taking a moment to drink in the significance of where they were and what they were about to do.

Chakotay stepped back, giving them some space and Kathryn’s hands immediately went to the fastening of her uniform pants. She maintained eye contact as she worked the zipper down and pushed the trousers past her hips, wiggling to get them to fall to the floor. She perched on the bed, looking up at him as she undid and removed her boots, swiping the pile of fabric and footwear to the side with her feet.

She stood back up, clad only in her black underwear and Chakotay was more aware than ever of her small stature, never before seeing her with so few clothes on and barefoot at the same time. Her skin was porcelain and her bones delicate, betraying the strength he admired in her, both inside and out.

Wanting to bare himself to her the same way, Chakotay undid his own pants and toed off his boots, kicking them aside. Once they had been discarded, he moved back towards Kathryn and she turned them around so that his back was towards the bed. With one hand against his chest she gave a gentle push and Chakotay sat down on the edge, shifting backwards to get more balance as he anticipated her next move.

Kathryn climbed up to straddle him, knees either side of his hips and hands cradling his head as she brought herself down to rest against his thighs. As she did Chakotay’s hands found the top of her bottom and he slid her closer on his lap so that there was barely a breath of air between them.

Feeling contact _exactly_ where she needed it Kathryn groaned and, helpless to stop, her hips began an understated but insistent rock against him. The knowledge that it was Chakotay’s hardness between her legs, coupled with the slow friction she was generating drove her crazy and her breathing quickly became ragged. How she had managed to deny herself this man for so long she didn’t know. She was, however, certain that now it would be impossible to deny herself again.

Kathryn rested her forehead against Chakotay’s to steady herself as she continued her almost torturous rhythm, feeling him grow even harder in response. She sighed in satisfaction and breathed his name as if on a prayer and Chakotay tilted his chin up to capture her lips, humming against them as he kissed her.

He sucked on her bottom lip briefly before letting go to gently kiss his way down to her chin and then her throat where he lingered as she tipped her head back, panting. He carried on to her neck and she dropped her head to one side to allow him better access. He let his lips trail over her collarbone and she moaned her appreciation.

Chakotay’s hands released Kathryn’s bottom and skimmed up her sides with the lightest of touches, his fingers spread wide so as to make as much contact as possible. She exhaled through her nose and shuddered, her rhythm faltering and her stomach clenching as she hunched over ever so slightly. Chakotay couldn’t help but smile into the skin of her neck. He never expected the mighty Kathryn Janeway to be ticklish, but the knowledge delighted him and he would make sure to capitalise on it someday.

Her movements resumed as his hands continued to make their way up and around the sides of her breasts and then up into her hair. He messaged her scalp briefly before bringing his touch to her shoulders where his fingers began toying with the straps of her bra, but making no advancement in freeing her from it.

Opening her eyes and stopping her movement completely, Kathryn brought her head up straight as Chakotay relinquished his hold on her neck and moved so that he could see her face. She looked down into his eyes. He was waiting for permission, as he always did. Never wanting to push her. Even now. It made her heart ache and swell all at once.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, Kathryn leaned down and kissed him ever so softly, silently thanking him for his patience and willing him on at the same time.

Still sitting close, she watched his face as his fingers gently pushed the straps over her shoulders so that they fell around her upper arms. He kissed the sliver of skin that he had revealed on one shoulder and Kathryn’s eyes fell closed once more, overwhelmed by the tenderness of the moment. Then his hands moved around her back to unclasp the hooks, the only thing holding it to her.

Kathryn felt the brief tightening of the bra around her rib cage before feeling nothing of it at all. Chakotay guided the bra down over her breasts and away from them, discarding it onto the floor, his lips still busy at her shoulder.

Keeping his eyes closed, he kissed a trail down her chest to caress the smooth skin between her breasts, holding her to him with one hand on the small of her back and the other resting on the top of her thigh, his thumb lightly tracing the hem of her panties. Kathryn’s hands came up to hold his head in place, tangling her fingers in his hair as she once again let her head fall back for a moment and sighed in contentment.

Chakotay felt Kathryn’s back straighten as she brought her head back upright and he stalled his kisses to look up at her. Hair tumbling round her face and biting her lower lip as her eyes burned into his, she was exquisite. Seeing her so free and so full of want for him was exhilarating. He wanted to drown in her, to touch her, and to feel her come apart in his arms, finally.

His hands trailed from their resting place, up her torso to cover her breasts, his touch feather light. He cupped them, stroking ever so gently, as if she were made of fine china. He wondered if she knew just how precious she was to him.

Kathryn responded first with a gasp, then an unmistakable whimper of arousal, the sound making Chakotay swell even more between her legs.

Kathryn untwined her fingers from Chakotay’s hair and brought her hands to rest over his, pulling them closer to her, making his touch more assured and leaving no doubt that she wanted more.

She leaned down and started to kiss him again, her tongue delving hungrily into his mouth and moaning in the back of her throat. She released his hands in favour of grasping onto his shoulders, the heady sensations of his hands on her almost beginning to knock her off balance.

Needing more contact, Chakotay’s hands fell away from Kathryn’s breasts to pull her body flush against him. The feel of her skin against his was amazing and Chakotay thought he’d never get enough of it, enough of her.

As their kisses grew even more fevered Chakotay’s resolve finally began to crumble. He shifted towards the edge of the bed and picked her up, twisting her around to take his place as he stood, bent somewhat awkwardly at the waist, willing himself to release her lips.

Kathryn let go of his shoulders and leaned backwards to support herself on extended arms as he straightened up to stand in between her parted knees. They were both gasping for breath, Kathryn’s chest flush and heaving as Chakotay looked down at her through hooded eyelids.

His hands moved to the waistband of his boxers and she watched him intently as he worked them down. Seeing him before her, naked, and straining with desire, desire for her, gave Kathryn butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She’d seen him in various states of undress over the years, but never as naked or as bold she saw him now. And she decided instantaneously that she liked it.

Kathryn pushed up and reached for his hand, pulling him down to her. Chakotay kissed her tenderly back onto the bed until she was lying down, her fingers tangled once again in the hair at the nape of his neck. His lips left hers to trail down her neck, over her chest and down her torso. He reached her stomach and she inhaled, arching her back ever so slightly. He continued his movements downwards, past the waistband of her panties and planted a kiss on top of them before pulling back to look at her.

Maintaining eye contact, his fingers glided to her hips and hooked into the elastic he found there. Kathryn raised her hips off the bed as Chakotay eased the fabric down her legs, his fingers trailing along her skin, setting it on fire.

Her panties moved over her knees, down her calves, towards her ankles and then away altogether. The last remaining physical barrier between them finally removed.

Kathryn parted her ankles, shifting so that they were either side of Chakotay's waist, her feet landing softly on the bed. Then she drew her legs up towards her and out, letting her knees fall apart and moved her hands to lie either side of her head.

Chakotay took a moment to look at her and Kathryn shivered, her breath catching as she watched him take all of her in. She’d never been so aroused in her life and was helpless to hide it from him, heat continuing to pool insistently between her legs.

Her usually characteristic confidence faltered for a moment and Chakotay saw a rare flash of vulnerability in Kathryn’s eyes as his gaze fixed on her face. He looked at her with wonder.

“You’re so beautiful Kathryn.”

She smiled almost shyly, dismissively.

“You are,” he asserted, his expression never wavering.

Her smile broadened and reached her eyes briefly, reminiscent, Chakotay thought, of one that flashed across her face the evening he told her a story about an angry warrior.

“Come here,” she husked as she held her hands up towards him, beckoning him to her.

As Chakotay began to climb onto the bed, Kathryn shifted up until her head rested on the pillows and he crawled up to follow her. He slowly lowered himself down onto his forearms, his lower body resting in the cradle of her hips as he brought them chest to chest.

Kathryn shifted her legs further apart to bring them even closer and ran her hands up and down Chakotay’s back as he began kissing her again, both of them moaning with the pleasure of just being this close to one another.

Despite their difference in size Kathryn marvelled at how well they seemed to fit together. Perhaps it felt comfortable because it was learnt behaviour from years of being in each other’s orbit, much like the way they fell into step when walking the corridors of the ship or how he knew just where to stand at her shoulder. Or perhaps it was the other way around, that everything that came before was because they were destined to end up together, like this.

Chakotay pulled his lips away and pushed up slightly to look at her. Kathryn shifted again and brought her legs around Chakotay’s waist, her heels resting on his bottom as he moved to align with her centre. He reached down to kiss her once more and then slowly, slowly began to push inside, allowing for her to adjust and willing himself to be as gentle as possible.

Overcome by the sensation, Kathryn let her eyes fall closed on a sigh and Chakotay dropped his forehead to hers, breathing her name.

Once he was completely buried inside her Chakotay stilled, both of them breathing heavily. Kathryn smiled and opened her eyes to see Chakotay gazing down at her, his smile matching hers. She reached up to graze her lips against his and he started to move.

He was agonisingly slow, determined to uphold their unspoken yet evident, mutual desire to make the moment last as long as possible.

Kathryn couldn’t help meeting his thrusts with her own or the encouraging mewls of pleasure that escaped her lips and soon they found themselves beginning to tumble inescapably over the edge, their extended periods of abstinence and years of want for one another making it impossible for them to hold back any longer.

Kathryn clutched at Chakotay’s shoulders and his head fell into the crook of her neck. They cried out in unison as they came, hers a long, almost desperate whimper emanating from the back of her throat and his a strangled growl. They continued to rock languidly against each other as their movements slowed, eventually stopping altogether.

Not wanting to part from her just yet, Chakotay held himself on shaky elbows as their breathing slowed. He felt Kathryn’s breath catch and raised his head, concern etched on his face as he saw a tear escape the corner of her eye.

“Hey, you okay? Did I...”

“No,” she interjected, a soft smile on her face. “_You_ feel amazing.”

Kathryn felt Chakotay relax and he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“I suppose I’m just a little overwhelmed. I knew that if we ever got here it would feel like this. And now that we are and it does...” she trailed off, finding herself at a loss for words.

He smiled. “I know what you mean”. Then turning bashful he added, “I’m sorry it didn’t last longer”.

She smiled again. “Don’t be sorry. After all that time it was inevitable really, for both of us.”

“True,” he said, wistfully tracing her hairline with his fingertips.

Kathryn gently scraped her fingernails across Chakotay’s back as she raised a suggestive eyebrow. “And besides, we have plenty of time to go again.”

Chakotay grinned at her playfulness. “We do. But in the meantime…”

He leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips and Kathryn hummed contentedly. He moved to her neck then inched downwards towards her chest. He kissed her breasts and then each of her ribs in turn, his exploration of her torso slower and more thorough than before, making her writhe.

As he reached her stomach, replacing his lips with his tongue as he moved towards her navel, realisation of his destination dawned through the fog in her brain and Kathryn breathed an anticipatory “oh”, her heart hammering in her chest and her body melting into his questing mouth.

Chakotay continued taking his time, learning her body and cataloguing just where she liked to be touched, and how; enjoying every reaction she gave and taking pleasure in the fact that he was the one she was responding to.

When he finally reached the apex of her thighs he brought her legs up, settling his shoulders behind them and hooked his arms around her thighs, stroking them gently and holding her to him as his mouth descended on her already sensitive nub.

Kathryn gasped at the contact, having almost forgotten how it felt to have someone’s lips against her there, and brought herself up on her elbows as her back arched off the bed.

The sight of Chakotay buried between her legs was even more erotic than Kathryn ever imagined. His attentiveness to her body’s needs really wasn’t a surprise. He had always been generous with her, always so eager to make her feel good.

As he worked her gradually and diligently to orgasm the rightness of them being together settled even further into Kathryn’s bones. She climaxed with even more force than the first time, calling his name with her head thrown back and spine arched so tightly, she wasn’t sure she would ever unravel.

As Chakotay gentled her back down, her legs continued to tremble and he finally pulled his head away to caress her inner thighs with his lips. It felt almost reverent and Kathryn’s heart swelled.

He moved back up her body to settle over her once more. Still catching her breath, Kathryn cupped his face with her hand and brushed her thumb over his swollen lips.

“I always knew you’d be good at that,” she panted.

She was rewarded with a satisfied grin and a low chuckle. “Thought about me doing that a lot have you?”

Mimicking his playful tone Kathryn shrugged her shoulders and glanced up at the ceiling. “Maybe once or twice.”

A skeptical “uh huh” escaped Chakotay’s lips.

Kathryn’s brow furrowed as she retorted, “You seem awfully sure of yourself Commander”.

The use of his previous, more familiar, rank amused him and still smiling he continued, “Well if it’s half as many times as _I’ve_ thought about doing that then let’s just say I have some idea”.

The knowledge that Chakotay had fantasised about making love to her like that shot straight into Kathryn’s soul.

His eyes turned serious. “You know, I almost can’t remember a time when I didn’t want you Kathryn.”

She looked earnestly into his eyes and then leaned up to kiss him gently, achingly, this time in silent apology for making them wait so long.

“It’s always been you,” he continued. “I need you to know that…”

A conversation they’d never had threatened to bubble to the surface but this wasn’t the time or place.

Kathryn shook her head and placed her fingers on his lips to hush him. “Kiss me,” she whispered. He didn't need to be asked twice.

They continued to kiss and Kathryn pushed lightly against Chakotay’s shoulders, following him up off the bed. As he rolled over she swung her leg across his lap to straddle him and they both sat upright, chest to chest, Kathryn resting on her knees, Chakotay with his back to the viewport, starlight bathing their skin.

Kathryn felt Chakotay’s arousal insistent against her stomach. She raised herself up and sank back down onto him, slowly beginning to move, enjoying that she was making love to him this time.

She traced the contours of his face with her fingers, allowing herself to learn his features, and his tattoo, in a way she wished she’d been able to a long time ago.

Her left hand found Chakotay’s right and she brought them up between their bodies. She contorted their grip so that they were palm to palm, forearms touching, with the backs of their hands to one another. Their fingers twined together and Kathryn bent her head to brush her lips against Chakotay’s knuckles, her eyes closed.

Her right arm clung to his shoulders and his left held her body against him as Kathryn’s rhythm became more persistent. She bent her head to suck on the skin of his neck, gently nipping and then soothing it with her tongue.

Chakotay's breath was ragged in her ear as he stuttered, "I can't..."

"It's okay," she soothed. "Let go. Let go..."

Chakotay's grip around her waist tightened as he surged into her, coming hard with her name on his lips. As he regained his breath Kathryn smiled down at him before leaning to kiss him sweetly.

Chakotay loosened his grip around Kathryn's waist, bringing his hand down between them and Kathryn gasped, bucking gently at the contact. She resumed her rhythm and began panting, craving her own release for a third time.

A few delicate, expertly placed strokes was all it took and Kathryn threw her head back as she came around him, a drawn out moan escaping from the back of her throat. As she continued moving over him, riding out the waves of her orgasm, Chakotay kissed her throat and brought his hand from between them to stroke down her back.

When Kathryn brought her head back up they shared a smile and a slow but chaste kiss before collapsing back down onto the bed, Chakotay on his back with Kathryn draped to one side over him, limbs effortlessly tangled.

“I don’t think my legs are working anymore,” she chuckled.

Chakotay laughed and kissed her forehead. “You’re welcome.”

“How do _you_ feel?” she asked, enquiring as to his physical state.

“Happy.”

Kathryn moved her head from his chest to beam up at him.

“You wonderful man.”

She leaned over to kiss him then settled back down against his chest, her arm resting comfortably across his torso.

“It feels right that this happened here, in a place that's belonged to both of us.”

“It does,” he agreed. “Can you stay tonight? Just for a little while. And we can pretend we don't have to wait ten months to see each other again?”

“I like the sound of that.”

He pulled the blanket up around their waists as Kathryn settled in to his side even further, her head finding the crook of his shoulder as his arms closed around her, keeping her as close to him as possible.

Before long Kathryn’s breathing started to even out and Chakotay sensed that she was starting to fall asleep. In his arms, no less. As he looked down at her face he couldn’t help but think how peaceful she looked, how blissfully content.

She sighed and shifted in his arms and he eased his grip, enough to allow her to turn and roll over onto her side, away from him. As Chakotay wondered whether to give her some space Kathryn extended her arm out behind her, searching for him. Her hand found his stomach and she started to curl her fingers against his skin, attempting to pull him to her. Not needing any further encouragement, Chakotay turned onto his side and shuffled up against her, Kathryn’s back to his chest. She snuggled closer to him and held the arm he had put around her to her chest, kissing his fingers.

Only when he was sure she was asleep, did he whisper, barely audibly, “I love you, Kathryn Janeway”.

As he began to drift into sleep himself, Chakotay’s last thought was that this was the completion of his ancient legend, _this_ was the true meaning of peace.

=/\=

Kathryn woke several hours later to the feel of Chakotay’s lips caressing her shoulder. Memories of the night before came flooding back and she smiled and hummed in contentment, her eyes still closed.

Chakotay’s hand glided down her stomach and between her legs, her arousal building as his fingers slid easily through her folds. Kathryn pushed her hips back in response and began rubbing her bottom against Chakotay’s growing erection, feeling him harden further with every brush.

As he pulled away Kathryn rolled onto her back, her legs falling open, and Chakotay moved to cover her.

He slid into her in one swift motion and Kathryn sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and moaned with pleasure. Their movements were relaxed and already delightfully familiar. Their kisses were lazy yet assured and full of adoration.

Kathryn’s hands ran up and down Chakotay’s back as he pulsed gently but unerringly into her, the muscles of his buttocks tensing with every deep and determined thrust.

They swept their way into a blissful, earth-shattering orgasm, coming together almost silently.

“I want to wake up like this every day,” Kathryn mused aloud once they had come down, still not managing to open her eyes.

“Me too,” she heard Chakotay reply.

As her eyelids fluttered open she saw Chakotay gazing down at her, a drowsy smile on his face.

“There you are,” he said. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Kathryn replied with a smile as she leaned up into a kiss, stretching out underneath him and relaxing again.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Early. But I think we need to get up.”

Kathryn looked across at the chronometer.

“Damn.”

“I figured you’d need to be on your way soon if you were going to catch Tuvok.”

“I do. Thank you.”

Kathryn cupped the side of Chakotay’s face and then sighed as he pulled away from her, sitting up next to where she lay, resting his arms on top of bent knees. She sat up herself and twisted round to hang her legs over the side of the bed, her toes just reaching the floor.

“It feels like leaving my own bed,” she thought out loud, staring at her feet which seemed unwilling to carry her away.

She felt Chakotay’s hand on the side of her arm and turned her head to look at him.

“_Our_ bed,” he corrected.

“Our bed,” she smiled back at him.

She leaned her head down and kissed his hand before finally standing up and making her way to the bathroom, all too aware of the delicious and long forgotten ache between her legs.

Chakotay sat contentedly in bed as he watched Kathryn disappear into the bathroom. He heard the water turn on and the shower door close. Letting his mind wander through the events of the previous evening he smiled to himself, marvelling again at what had transpired.

Kathryn called out to him from the shower, breaking him out of his reverie.

“Chakotay? Would you mind getting my wash bag from my overnight case by the couch? I forgot that this bathroom doesn’t cater specifically for _me_ anymore!”

Sensing her mild annoyance Chakotay’s smile widened as shouted back, “Sure, hold on”.

He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants, leaving them hanging low on his waist. Retrieving Kathryn’s bag, the one which never quite made it to the guest quarters, from the couch he set it down on the bed.

“Do you want the whole case or just the wash bag?”

“Just the bag is fine.”

“You okay with me opening the case?”

“Of course!”

Chakotay unzipped the case and picked up the clean uniform Kathryn had packed. Underneath it sat her wash bag, next to it a small wooden box with some Native American carvings on it and a handsome silver pocket watch. Chakotay’s smile reached his eyes, his heart ready to burst with affection as the relevance of Kathryn carrying these items settled into him.

Picking out the wash bag and closing the case again, Chakotay took it into the bathroom and set it down next to the sink.

“Anything you need me to hand you?”

“There should be some face wash in there somewhere I think.”

Finding the small bottle, Chakotay moved over to the shower door, knocking gently. Kathryn opened it and went to take the bottle from him.

“Thank you,” she smiled.

Chakotay held the bottle close, forcing Kathryn to lean into him to get it. As she did he caught her mouth with his, making the most every available opportunity to kiss her.

She pulled away and they both smiled. Chakotay released the bottle and Kathryn disappeared back into the shower.

Chakotay began to pick up the trail of clothes they had left from the night before, each item attached to a memory he would treasure.

Even though Kathryn had packed a fresh uniform, he replicated a new one for her and laid it out on the bed along with her rank bar and comm badge. As he went to throw her used one in the 'fresher, he couldn’t help but notice just how much it smelled of her. He decided to keep her turtleneck, burying his face in it as he walked back into the bedroom.

Kathryn emerged from the bathroom to find Chakotay with his back to her, holding the turtleneck up to his face and she smiled.

“Busted.”

Chakotay turned round to see Kathryn clad only in a towel, her hair up in a clip, flopped over to one side, all mussed from the steam of the shower. How did she look even more beautiful like this? He thought how lucky he was to finally get to see her this way, again.

“You always did look good in a towel.”

She cocked an eyebrow and smiled at him, “Is _that_ so?”

Dropping the turtleneck, Chakotay walked over to her and pulled her into him from behind, his hands firmly on her waist, and began kissing the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

“This is what I should have done the first time I saw you like this. It’s what I wanted to do.”

Kathryn smiled and tilted her neck to allow him better access, holding his head gently in place with her hand on the back of his neck.

“But I wasn’t ready then, and you’re a gentleman.”

“Damn my manners,” he murmured against her skin.

Kathryn smiled and closed her eyes as she continued, “It’s one of the things I love about you”.

She felt the broadness of his smile, and his dimples, against her neck.

“One of the things?” he pried. “What else do you love?”

Kathryn turned her head towards him and he surrendered her neck in favour of her lips.

“Stop fishing,” she breathed against his mouth.

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured as his lips captured hers.

Their kissing was heated and thorough and Chakotay’s hands came up from Kathryn’s waist to rest on the knot of the towel between her breasts. As he began to work is loose, a familiar chirp from Kathryn’s comm badge made them both break away and let out a simultaneous sigh.

_“Lieutenant Decan to Admiral Janeway.”_

“What is it with Vulcans and their timing?” Chakotay grumbled as he reluctantly released her.

Moving out of his embrace she added “Continues to be impeccable, doesn’t it?” before answering the comm.

“Janeway here.”

_“Good morning Admiral, I hope you slept well.”_

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at Chakotay and he grinned wickedly in response.

_“I apologise for the short notice but we need to depart soon if we are to make it back to earth on schedule. I’ve been advised your shuttle can be ready to depart in twenty minutes.”_

“Thanks Decan, I'll be there. Janeway out.”

Kathryn dropped her comm badge onto the bed and turned back to Chakotay with a rueful smile on her lips. “I need to get ready.”

Chakotay gave a resigned “I know,” trying desperately to hide his frustration at her duty taking her away from him yet again.

Sensing his need for reassurance, as Kathryn walked back towards the bathroom she stopped as she passed him, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him tenderly. Her hand lingered on his chest as it had the moment they’d first kissed the night before, this time wonderfully unhindered by clothing.

As she pulled away she husked, “To be continued”.

Walking back into the bathroom she called back over her shoulder, “You owe me a night of dancing in Venice, remember?”

=/\=

Kathryn emerged from the bathroom once more to find Chakotay in the living area, tidying up the remnants of their dinner from the night before. Her hair was back to being safely tamed in her signature bun and her Admiral rank bar was firmly in place on her crisp new uniform, her overnight case hung neatly over one shoulder.

Chakotay looked up as she walked towards him, still clad in nothing but sweatpants.

“Ready to go?”

Kathryn nodded and moved to drop her case at the door. She turned around and Chakotay stepped in closer, his hands cupping her face as hers found his naked torso, sliding them round to his sides to hold him to her. His thumbs gently brushed her cheeks and she closed her eyes and tilted her head up as he leant in to kiss her. They lingered there, neither wanting to break away.

Fearing if he didn’t let her go now then he never would, Chakotay finally pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, his hands dropping to her waist as hers travelled up to stroke his chest.

“If I wasn’t ruined before, I am now,” he declared.

“We haven’t made it any easier have we?” She mused, more of a statement than a question.

“Ten months...” he sighed.

“Ten months,” she agreed. “But then Venice. And no more waiting, duty be damned.”

He brought his head upright to look into her bright blue eyes, seeing hope and determination reflected in them.

“Be safe Kathryn, and come back to me.”

She quirked an eyebrow, familiar steel in her voice, “Aye, aye Captain”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, in any fandom. No other couple inspire me the way J/C do. I hope I've done them justice.


End file.
